


The Burning Violin

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Savaştan bir yıl sonra, Grimmauld Meydanı 12 numarada*****Severus Snape, yoldaşlık zamanında toplantı odası olarak kullandıkları salonun bir köşesinde durmuş gözlerini salonu dolduran misafirlerin ve onların arasında güler yüzle dolaşan yeni ev sahibinin üstünde gezdiriyordu.





	The Burning Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic: Leonard Cohen - Dance Me to the End of Love (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUM_hiU3p3w)

**_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_ **

Grimmauld Meydanı 12 numara; karanlığa, sessizliğe ve duvarlarına dahi yerleşen toza terk edildiği üç yıldan sonra yeniden içinde yaşayan insanların varlığına ve onların odaları dolduran sesine kavuşmuştu. Tozdan ve kirden görünmez olmuş döşemeleri temizlenmiş, eski eşyaları daha yeni ve modern olanlarla değiştirilmiş ve duvarlarına sinmiş rutubet kokusunun yerini huzur veren tatlı bir koku almıştı. Severus Snape, yoldaşlık zamanında toplantı odası olarak kullandıkları salonun bir köşesinde durmuş, engel olamadığı bir memnuniyetle bu kokuyu solurken bir yandan da gözlerini salonu dolduran misafirlerin ve onların arasında güler yüzle dolaşan yeni ev sahibinin üstünde gezdiriyordu.

 

Savaş biteli bir yıl olmuştu ve büyücüler dünyası, Karanlık Lord’un ardında bıraktığı yıkımdan yeni yeni sıyrılmaya başlayabilmişti. İnsanlar tekrar bir araya geliyor ve Muggle doğumluları hedef alan yasa değişiklikleri veya Harry Potter’ın en son nerede görüldüğü gibi konulardan ziyade Quidditch müsabakalarından, Diagon Yolu’nda açılan yeni dükkanlardan, süpürge fiyatlarındaki zamdan bahsetmeyi ve çekinmeden gülümsemeyi yeniden alışkanlık haline getirmeye çalışıyordu. Uzun süren kapkaranlık koyu bir gecenin, kâbuslarla dolu rahatsız uykusundan uyanmış gibilerdi. Severus bile kendini farklı hissediyordu. Nagini’nin boynunda bıraktığı izleri örtmek için yakası neredeyse çenesinin altına gelen beyaz bir gömlek ve siyah, pelerin tarzı bir ceket giymişti; siyah saçları yüzünün iki yanından omuzlarına kadar perde misali iniyordu; görünüşünde bir değişiklik olmamasına karşın içi, üzerinden büyük bir yük kalkmış bir adamın yaşadığı tarifsiz ferahlamayla doluydu. Hala zaman zaman kırmızı gözler ve kendisine doğru gelen sivri dişli yılanlarla bezeli kabuslar görse de kendini yıllardır hiç olmadığı biçimde rahatlamış hissediyordu.

 

Korumak için yıllar yıllı mücadele ettiği çocuk, artık genç bir adam olmuş, sapasağlam karşısında duruyor ve neşeli bir şekilde Luna Lovegood’la sohbet ediyordu. Ron Weasley, bir yandan Neville Longbottom’ın çiriş otuyla ilgili heyecanla anlattığı şeyleri dinliyormuş gibi yapıyor bir yandan da belli etmemeye çalışarak odanın başka bir köşesinde son derece samimi bir sohbete dalmış gibi görünen Ginny Weasley ve Draco Malfoy’u gözetliyordu. Sihir Bakanı Kingsley Shacklebolt, her zamanki sakin yüz ifadesi ve ağır tavırlarıyla, Severus’un bakanlıkla ilgili olduğunu tahmin ettiği bir şeyler anlatırken Minerva McGonagall ve Hermione Granger ilgiyle onu dinliyor, ara sıra kafa sallıyor ya da bakanın yaptığı bir şakaya karşılık gülümsüyorlardı. Tavırları ve konuşmaları mutlulukla dolup taşıyor gibi görünse de hepsinin yüzünde, savaşın yarattığı ve bir daha asla silemeyecekleri derin izler vardı. Kaybı, acıyı ve sevdiklerinin ölümünü tatmış; çok kötü şeylerle yüzleşmiş ama en sonunda hayatta kalmayı başarmış savaş kahramanlarıydı onlar. Hayatları boyunca unutamayacakları şeyler yaşamışlardı ama yine de mutlu olmayı ve gülümsemeyi bir şekilde beceriyorlardı. Fakat Severus, kendisini hala onların sevincine yabancı hissediyordu. Nagini’nin boynunu paramparça etmesinden sonra kimsenin beklemediği bir şekilde hayatta kalmış olmasına rağmen evinin soğuk duvarları arasına döndüğü zaman hissettiği şey, yaşama tutunmuş bir adamın mutluluğu değil; eski yaşamını silemeyen bir adamın yalnız sürdürdüğü mutsuzluğu olmuştu. Sanki o lanet yılan zehriyle beraber damarlarına derin bir mutsuzluk da yaymıştı ve zehirden arınsa bile mutsuzluk inatla bedenini terk etmemişti. Mutlu olduğunu hissettiği nadir anlar ise bu salonda, gök mavisi gözlü bir kadının gülüşüne bakarak geçirdiği akşamlardı, tıpkı şimdi olduğu gibi.

 

Arthur Weasley’nin Muggle icatlarıyla ilgili zırvalıklarını büyük bir nezaketle ve yüzünde ilgi dolu bir ifadeyle dinliyordu Narcissa. Onu tanımayan biri, meraklı tavırlarının tamamen gerçek olduğunu zannedebilirdi oysa Severus, kadının gözlerindeki sahte bakışları ayırt edebilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu Narcissa’yı. Konukları, daha bir yıl önce yanına dahi yaklaşamadıkları bu safkan kadının kendilerine gösterdiği alaka karşısında şaşkınlık ve hayranlık duyarken Severus, Narcissa’nın zoraki içtenliğini gördükçe gülümsemesini bastırmak için dudaklarını ısırmak zorunda kalıyordu.

 

Genç kadının Arthur’dan nazikçe izin isteyip mutfağa yöneldiğini gördüğünde salonu dolduran konuklara belli etmemeye çalışarak usulca peşinden gitti. Savaştan sonra Sirius’un vasiyetnamesine göre ev Harry’e kalmış ve o da savaştaki yardımından dolayı teşekkür anlamında, Black ailesine ait bu evi Narcissa’ya hediye etmişti. Narcissa, boşandıktan sonra buraya yerleşmişti ve bir yıldır kendisini yeni evine, içinde Lucius’a mümkün olduğunca az yer verdiği yeni hayatına ve büyü dünyasının yeni düzenine alıştırmaya çalışıyordu.

 

Severus, mutfak kapısında durarak ses çıkarmadan, sırtı kendisine dönük kadını izlemeye koyuldu. Uzun siyah elbisesi vücudunu sarıyor ve eteği her adımında zarifçe arkasında dalgalanıyordu; saçlarını şık bir topuz yapmış, ortaya çıkardığı ince boynuna yakut taşlı bir kolye takmıştı.

 

“Hayır, o değil Kreacher.” dedi, cinin kendisine gösterdiği sarı etiketli şişeye bakarak başını sallarken. “Fransız şarabını getir.”

 

Cin, kamburu çıkmış sırtını dönüp sarkmış kulaklarının yukarı aşağı sallanmasına sebep olacak kadar hızlı bir hareketle mutfağa küçük bir kapıyla bağlanan kilere girerken Severus, ses çıkarmadan, kapı eşiğindeki konumunu bozmadan Narcissa’yı izlemeye devam etti. Genç kadının açığa çıkardığı boynuna bakmak ve onu ensesinden öpmenin nasıl bir his olduğunu hayal etmek, salonu dolduran misafirlerle sohbet etmekten daha çok ilgisini çekiyordu.

 

“Bu mu, Mrs. Malfoy?” dedi Kreacher, elinde kırmızı etiketli bir şişeyle tekrar kiler kapısında belirirken.

 

Narcissa bıkkınlıkla iç geçirdi. “Evet, o ama ben sana, bana nasıl hitap etmen gerektiği konusunda ne söylemiştim, Kreacher?” Bunu söylerken bir elini tezgaha, diğer elini belini dayamış ve başını hafifçe sol omzuna doğru eğmişti. Severus, Narcissa’nın gözlerindeki bakışı görmese de tahmin edebilirken yaşlı cinin sahibesi karşısında daha da kamburlaşması karşısında elinde olmadan gülümsedi.

 

“Özür dilerim Ms. Black.” dedi Kreacher, büyük gözlerini yere dikerek.

 

“Güzel.” dedi Narcissa, sesinde memnun bir tınıyla elini tezgahtan çekerken. “Bu şaraptan üç şişe götür ve biraz daha istiridye koy masaya, mümkünse Arthur Weasley’den uzağa.”

 

Severus, Arthur’un istiridyeleri birbiri ardına, adeta nefes almadan yemesini anımsayınca bir kez daha, bu sefer dudaklarının arasından ufak bir sesin kaçmasına müsaade ederek güldü. Narcissa, arkasından gelen sese karşılık zarifçe dönerken Kreacher çoktan kilere dönmüştü.

 

“Severus.” Narcissa’nın adını söyleyen sesi berrak ve yumuşaktı, dudaklarına güzel bir tebessüm yerleşmişti ve gözleri içtenlikle parlıyordu. Severus, o gözlere bakarken midesinde bir şeylerin kıpırdadığını hissetti ve yüzüne gereğinden fazla duygunun hücum etmemesi için yanağının içini ısırdı.

 

“Sıkılmamışsındır umarım.” Narcissa üç adımda yanına gelmiş; aralarında, ikisinin de görmezden geldiği azıcık bir mesafe bırakarak tam karşısında durmuştu. Güzel mavi gözleri, içlerinde oynaşan minik ışıltılarla doğrudan kendisine bakıyordu. Bir adım daha atsa göğüsleri birbirine temas edebilirdi ama ikisi de aralarındaki bu arkadaşça ve bir o kadar da arkadaşça olmayan mesafeyi bozacak en ufak bir hareket dahi yapmıyordu. “Yanına çok gelemedim, afedersin.” Elini Severus’un kolunun üst kısmına koyarak parmaklarıyla hafifçe sıktı. “Diğer misafirlerim kendileriyle fazlasıyla alakadar olmamı talep ediyorlar.”

 

Severus, kadının sesindeki iğneleyici tona karşılık gülümserken elini Narcissa’nın yüzüne uzattı ve topuzundan çıkıp yanağına düşen ince bir tutam saçı kulağının arkasına itti düşünmeksizin. “Onlarla ilgilenmen daha mühim, beni dert etme.” Baş parmağı belli belirsiz kadının yanağına temas etti ve gerekenden bir saniye fazla orada kaldı. İkisinin de görmezden geldiği şeylerdi bunlar, birbirine kenetlenen gözler, başka kimsenin göremediği gülümsemeler, kaçamak dokunuşlar, normalden uzun süren sarılmalar; birkaç yıldır devam eden ve ikisinin de sonlandırmak için hiç çaba göstermediği şeyler.

 

Başlarda korkmuştu Severus. Narcissa’ya her baktığında midesinde hissettiği garip histen, gözlerini ondan alamayışından, onun yanındayken yüzüne yerleşen mani olamadığı gülümsemeden korkmuştu. En çok da onu kollarının arasına alıp nefessiz bırakana kadar öpme arzusundan korkmuştu. Ama ikili oynayarak geçirdiği zor ve stresli günlerde, kafası Dumbledore ve Karanlık Lord ile fazlasıyla dolup taştığında rahatlamak için gözlerini kapatıp her şeyi boş verdiği anlarda, kendisini sürekli onu hayal ederken bulduğunu fark edince korkusunu yok saymaya ve bu karşı koyulamaz kadının varlığından duyduğu hazzı daha fazla inkar edemeyeceğine karar vermişti.

 

“Misafirlerim gittikten sonra biraz daha kalmak ister misin?” diye sordu Narcissa, başını sevimli bir şekilde sol omzuna doğru eğerek, gözlerini Severus’tan bir an olsun ayırmadan.

 

“Memnuniyetle.” Son bir kez gülümseyerek Narcissa’nın geçebilmesi için yana çekildi. Genç kadın salona, konuklarının yanına dönerken Severus’un kendisini izlediğinin bilincinde olduğunu belirtircesine ağır adımlar atıyor ve kalçasıyla belini genç adamı çıldırtan bir zariflikte hareket ettiriyordu. Narcissa’nın Draco’yla Ginny’nin yanına gitmesini izlerken Severus, önemli bir savaşta zafer kazanmışçasına şarabından büyük bir yudum aldı. Havadan sudan sohbet etmek için değil, onunla baş başa kalabileceği bir fırsat yaratabilmek için peşinden mutfağa geldiğini inkar edemeyecek kadar çok kapılmıştı Narcissa’nın baştan çıkarıcı büyüsüne.

 

**_Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_ **

****

Narcissa bakanla McGonagall’ı nazik sözlerle ve güzel bir gülümsemeyle uğurlarken Severus boş salonda durmuş, bakışlarını sönmeye yüz tutmuş şömineye dikmiş, holden kulağına çalınan konuşmaları dinliyordu. Bakan, Narcissa’nın misafirperverliğinden fazlasıyla hoşnut kalmıştı, içtiği fazlaca şarabın etkisiyle pembemsi bir renk alan esmer tenli yanakları ve ışıldayan gözleri aksinin iddia edilmesini olanaksız kılıyordu. Potter ayrılmadan önce centilmen bir tavırla eğilip Narcissa’nın elini öpmüş ve Molly Weasley nazikçe ve biraz da mahcup bir tavırla teşekkür etmişti. Narcissa, kız kardeşini öldüren kadını en ufak bir düşmanlık belirtisi göstermeden tüm cömertliğiyle evinde ağırlamıştı ve bu, ne Potter’ın ne de Shacklebolt’un gözünden kaçacak bir nezaketti. Elinde olsa Narcissa, bu insanların çoğunun evinin kapısının önünden dahi geçmelerine müsaade etmezdi muhtemelen ama Lucius’un suçlarının gölgesinde yaşamaktan ancak bu şekilde kurtulacağını da biliyordu. Gerçi Severus, Narcissa’nın bu akşam gerçekten mutlu olduğunu da sezmişti. Minerva’yla biçim değiştirme kuramları üzerine konuşurken eski öğretmenine yönelttiği ilgisi samimiydi ve Slughorn’a Veritaserum’un Orta Çağ’da nasıl kullanıldığından bahsederken sesinde gerçek bir neşe tınısı vardı.

 

Ayrılmadan hemen önce Draco’nun kendisine attığı anlık bakış da gözünden kaçmamıştı. Bir şeylerin farkında olduğunu ima eder gibiydi ama Severus o gözlerin bir uyarı mı yoksa onay mı barındırdığından emin değildi, çünkü kaçırmıştı bakışlarını gümüşi saçlı oğlandan. Henüz kendisinin dahi yeni yeni farkına vardığı, tam olarak itiraf edemediği duyguların, Draco’nun babasından aldığı gri gözlerinde açık birer imaya dönüştüğünü görmek, onu korkutmuştu; o yüzden anlamaya yetecek kadar uzun süre bakamamıştı onlara.

 

“Hemen geliyorum, Severus. Rahatına bak.” Narcissa’nın sesiyle düşüncelerinden arınırken başını salonun girişine doğru çevirdi. Minerva’yla Kingsley’nin gittiğini fark etmemişti. Narcissa salona girmeden asasını hızla şömineye doğru salladı ve ateşi güçlendirerek salona tatlı bir turunculuk yayılmasını sağladı. Ardından hızlı adımlarla Severus’un görüş alanından çıktı ve merdivene yöneldi. Severus, basamakları tırmanan topuklu ayakkabıların sesini duyarken iki tane tekli koltuğu ve küçük bir masayı tembel bilek hareketleriyle şöminenin önüne taşıdı. Akşam için giydiği siyah ceket pelerinini çıkararak koltuklardan birinin arkasına astı ve boynundaki diş izlerinin görünmesine aldırmadan çenesinin altına kadar düğmelediği gömleğinin iki düğmesini açtı. Sadece onun yanında bu kadar rahat olabiliyordu, zihnini saran depresif düşüncelerinden ve ruhunu kemiren karanlık anılarından yalnızca Narcissa’nın yanındayken arınabiliyordu. Belki de bu yüzden seviyordu onunla yalnız kalmayı, çünkü ancak Narcissa’yla baş başayken bu denli kendisi olabiliyordu.

 

Koltuğa otururken merdivenden inen yumuşak adım sesleri salona ulaştı ama içeri girmeden mutfağın önünde kesildi.

 

“Bu gece hizmetine daha fazla ihtiyacım olmayacak, Kreacher. Odana gidebilirsin.” Cin, Severus’un duyamadığı bir şeyler mırıldanırken yumuşak adımlar salona yaklaştı ve Severus içeri giren kadını görmek için başını çevirdi.

 

Narcissa siyah gece elbisesini çıkarmış, yerine dizinin biraz üstünde biten lacivert, sade bir elbise giymişti, ayağında düz tabanlı siyah ayakkabılar vardı, sarı saçları dalgalar halinde omuzlarına dökülüyordu. Ama Severus’un dikkatini esas çeken şey yüzü olmuştu, davet için yaptığı çarpıcı makyajını tamamen silmişti; birkaç dakika öncesine kadar kırmızı ruj sürülü dudakları şimdi tatlı bir pembeydi, sarı saçlarının çevrelediği bembeyaz teninde mavi gözleri ışıl ışıl parlıyordu. Severus, genç kadını ilk defa bu kadar doğal görüyordu ve mani olamadığı bir şekilde gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Narcissa’nın saf güzelliğine kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki, salona girdiği andan beri ona dik dik bakmakta olduğunu Narcissa konuşana kadar fark edememişti.

 

“Draco da beni makyajsız gördüğünde genelde böyle bakar. Bazen de hasta olup olmadığımı sorar.” dedi Narcissa, elindeki iki gümüş kadehi ve şarap şişesini koltukların arasındaki masaya bırakırken. “Solgun görünüyormuşum, öyle diyor.” diye ekledi yüzünde utangaç bir gülümsemeyle koltuğa otururken.

 

Bu, ikisi için de yeni bir şeydi. Severus, pahalı giysiler ve göz alıcı makyajlarla tanıdığı safkan kadının ardında bambaşka biri olduğunu hep bilmiş ve Narcissa da onun yanındayken başkalarından sakladığı kadını ortaya çıkarmaktan hiç çekinmemişti ama her zaman konuşmasıyla veya davranışlarıyla tanıtmıştı o kadını Severus’a, onu doğrudan görmesine hiç izin vermemişti. Fakat şimdi karşısında duran kadın, pahalı giysilerinden, bir maske gibi taşıdığı makyajından, safkan duruşundan ve ölçülü tavırlarından arınmış bu kadın; Severus’un o güne kadar tanıdığı en güzel kadındı, gerçek Narcissa Black’ti ve bu yüzünü belki de kocasına bile göstermeyen, sadece oğlunun bilmesine izin veren Narcissa, onu Severus’a açmıştı hem de yüzünde asla yer etmemesi gereken çekingen bir ifadeyle.

 

“Çok güzelsin, Narcissa.” dedi Severus, kendi hakim olamayarak. Fısıltı gibi çıkmıştı sesi ama Narcissa’nın duymasına ve pembeleşen yanaklarını gizlemek için başını eğip şarap şişesini açmakla meşgulmüş gibi yapmasına yetmişti. Severus elini uzatıp şişeyi ondan alırken genç kadının kıvrılmış dudak kenarları karşısında kendi dudaklarının da kıvrıldığından bihaberdi. Şarabı kadehlerine doldururken şişenin, Kreacher’ın birkaç saat önce Narcissa’ya gösterdiği sarı etiketli şişe olduğunu fark etti.

 

“Misafirleriniz arasında ayrım mı yapıyorsunuz, Ms. Black?” dedi muzip bir sesle, kadehlerden birini Narcissa’ya uzatırken.

 

Narcissa, kendisine uzatılan kadehi alırken yüzüne ukala bir ifade yerleştirmişti. “Mr. Potter’ın sıklıkla ifade ettiği gibi ‘taraf değiştirmiş’ olsam da bir gecede silip atamayacağım standartlarım var benim de, Mr. Snape.” diye karşılık verdi, gözlerinde muzip bir pırıltıyla ona bakarken, yanaklarındaki pembelik silik de olsa duruyordu. “Mesela ben, misafirlerimi ikiye ayırırım: Önemli insanlar olduklarını zannedenler ve öylelermiş gibi davranılması gerekenler ve de gerçekten önemli olanlar ve ayrıcalıklı davranılmasa da benim gözümde önemli olduklarını bilenler. İşte ilk gruptakiler, Mr. Snape, kendileri eşini benzerini tatmamış olsa da benim için daha sıradan ve basit olan Fransız şarabını içer; ikinci gruptakiler ise yirmi beş yıllık cin cüce şarabını içer.” Kadehini zarifçe Severus’a doğru kaldırdı. “Şerefine.”

 

**_Dance me through the panic ‘til I’m gathered safely in_ **

****

Severus, bu sözler karşısında ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek, dili tutulmuş halde kadehini karşısındaki kadına kaldırdı ardından dudaklarına götürerek büyük bir yudum aldı. Gerçekten çok güzeldi şarap, baharatlı tadı dilinin üstüne yayılıyor, yuttuktan sonra ise ağzında şerbet gibi bir tat bırakıyordu; tıpkı Narcissa’nın sözleri gibi. Narcissa’nın gözünde diğerlerinden farklı bir yeri olduğuna hep inanmış, hatta ona değer verdiğini düşünecek kadar ileri gitmişti zaman zaman. Ama Narcissa için önemli olduğunu, onun ağzından tüm gerçekliğiyle duymak, midesindeki o sıkışma hissini öncekinden de baskın hale getiriyordu. Yan gözle ateşi izlemeye dalmış kadına baktı; dirseğini koltuğun kenarına, kadehini de çenesine dayamıştı, alevin turuncu ışığı yüzüne ve dudaklarına vuruyordu ve Severus, yine o dudakları öpme arzusuyla dolmuştu.

 

Bir süre sessizce oturdular ateşi izleyerek. Aralarındaki sessizlik bile güzeldi; sakindi ve huzurluydu. Severus’un kimsenin yanında ve hiçbir sessizlikle bulamadığı ve bulamayacağını da adı gibi bildiği bir huzurdu bu. Bakışlarını tekrar, bu kez belli olacak kadar aleni bir şekilde Narcissa’ya çevirdi. Sarı saçları alev almış gibi görünüyordu, gözlerinde mavi güneşler vardı; çok güzeldi ve yıllarca evli kaldığı kocası bunu ona belki de tek bir gün bile hissettirememişti. Yanı başındaki güzeller güzeli kadın dururken hiçbir anlamda Narcissa’nın yanına yaklaşamayacak kadınlara gitmişti Lucius Malfoy, yıllarca ve bunu Narcissa’nın gözünün içine baka baka, kendisine karşı çıkmaya cüret eden karısını cezalandırırcasına yapmıştı.

 

“Keşke aklanmasaydı.” diye düşünürken buldu kendini Severus. “Keşke Azkaban’a ömür boyu mahkum edilip ruhemicilerin şahitliğinde ölseydi.”

 

İlk kadehlerini bitirene kadar o şekilde oturmaya devam ettiler, Narcissa ateşi izledi, Severus ise Narcissa’yı. Dakikalar sonra, ikinci kadehlerini doldururlarken “Draco, Ginny Weasley’le pek ilgili görünüyor.” dedi Severus, Narcissa’yı daldığı derin düşüncelerden çıkarmak amacıyla.

 

Narcissa hafifçe iç geçirerek başını salladı. “Evet, öyle gibi.” Duraksayarak elindeki kadehe baktı. “Aslına bakarsan çok hoş bir kız.” dedi bir an sonra, başını kaldırıp Severus’a baktı. “Zeki, güzel, alımlı.” Şarabından bir yudum aldı, dudak kenarlarında minik bir gülümseme belirmişti. “Görgülü ayrıca, erkek kardeşinin aksine.” Gülerek gözlerini tekrar kadehine çevirdi.

 

Severus da bu yoruma onunla birlikte gülerken “Safkan.” diye ekledi iğneleyici çıkmasına özen gösterdiği bir tonla.

 

Narcissa gözlerini devirdi gülerek. “Safkan, ailesi kutsal yirmi sekizde olmasa da.” Başını kaldırarak tekrar Severus’a baktı. “Ama Draco’yu mutlu ediyor. Onunla konuşurken nasıl gülümsediğini gördün mü?” Gülüşünün yerini şefkatli bir tebessüm almıştı, gözlerinde hüzünlü bakışlar vardı. “O gülümsemeyi yıllardır görmemiştim.”

 

Bir an için sessizce birbirlerine baktılar. Ebeveynlerinin Draco’nun etrafına kurdukları büyülü ve güzel dünya Lucius’un Azkaban’a gönderilmesiyle paramparça olmuştu ve Narcissa, ne yaparsa yapsın Karanlık Lord’un acımasızlığının önüne geçememiş, Draco’nun gözlerinin önünde günbegün yitip gitmesine mani olamamıştı. Fakat her şeye rağmen mükemmel bir anneydi Narcissa; oğlunun yanında her zaman dimdik durmuş, gerektiğinde safkanlığını bir kenara atıp gururunu ayaklar altına alırken en ufak bir tereddüt duymamış ve Draco’nun kendisini o şekilde görmesine asla müsaade etmemişti. Ayaklarına kapanıp oğluna yardım etmesi için yalvarışı, üzerinden yıllar geçse de çıkmamıştı Severus’un aklından. Hala anı anına hatırlıyor, yaşlarla dolu mavi gözler aklına geldikçe hala ilk günkü gibi canı acıyordu.

 

“Ginny Weasley’i sevmem, Weasleylerle akraba olmaya can attığım anlamına gelmiyor tabi.” dedi Narcissa birden, yüzü bir gülümsemeyle aydınlanırken.

 

Narcissa’nın neşeli sözlerinin arasına gizlediği ricasını anlayarak “Muhakkak.” dedi Severus da gülümseyerek, mavi gözleri terk etmeyen hüznü görmezden gelirken. Geçmişin acı dolu anılarını bir daha asla anmayacağına dair yemin etmişti Narcissa, aylar önce yine baş başa oturdukları bir gece, ansızın aklına gelen bir hatıra üzerine gözyaşlarına hakim olamayınca. O gece, sessiz yaşlar yanaklarından süzülürken, başını Severus’u göğsüne yaslayarak yıllar yılı içinde tuttuğu her şeyin göz pınarlarından ilk ve son kez taşmasına müsaade etmişti Narcissa. Severus da ona sımsıkı sarılmış ve ağlaması dinip, kollarının arasında uyuyakalıncaya kadar ayrılmamıştı yanından. Sözsüz bir yemin etmiş gibi ikisi de o gecenin bahsini açmamıştı bir daha ama Severus, o geceden sonra Narcissa’yla daha sık baş başa kalır olmuştu. Narcissa da onun yanında daha önce olmadığı kadar rahat davranmaya başlamıştı.

 

“Lucius duyunca küplere binecek.” Narcissa şarabından olağandan büyük bir yudum aldı ve boşalan kadehini üçüncü defa doldurmak üzere şişeye uzandı. “Sinirden malikanenin kulelerini inletecektir eminim.”

 

“Minerva onun Azkaban’a gönderilmesi gerektiğini mi düşünüyor hala?” diye sordu Severus, Narcissa’nın masaya geri bıraktığı şişeyi alırken.

 

“Arthur ve Molly Weasley de öyle düşünüyor, Amelia Bones da, Ms. Granger da. Hatta bana sorarsan Mr. Potter da, çocuk bunu dile getirmeyecek kadar nazik sadece.” Asasını salonun bir köşesindeki radyoya doğru salladı ve odaya hafif bir müzik sesi doldu. Severus, Potter’ın nezaketi hakkında dilinin ucuna gelen şeyleri gerisin geri yutarak Narcissa’nın sözlerine devam etmesini bekledi sabırla.

 

“Sen de öyle düşünüyorsun, biliyorum.” Başını çevirerek gözlerini, siyah gözlere kenetledi. “Ama yapamadım, Severus. Evliliğimiz, ikimizi de hiçbir zaman mutlu edememiş olsa da Lucius, oğlumun babası ve Draco, babasını hep çok sevmiştir, hala seviyor. Çok kötü şeyler yaptığının farkındayım fakat Draco’nun ikinci defa babasız kalmasına içim el vermedi.” Sesi samimiydi ve özür diler gibiydi. Sanki yıllarca içinde sakladığı bir günahı itiraf ediyor ve af diliyordu.

 

“Draco senin gibi bir annesi olduğu için çok şanslı ve inan, seni çok seviyor, Narcissa.”

 

Narcissa’nın dudaklarında güzel bir gülüş belirirken Severus’un elini tutarak hafifçe sıktı. Genç kadının temasıyla bir an için ürperirken Severus da ona gülümsedi. Narcissa’nın gülüşünü görmek, onu mutlu ediyordu ve her defasında genç kadını öpmek istemesine yol açıyordu. Daha önce kimsenin yanında böyle hissetmemişti, Lily’nin bile. Lily’e duyduğu aşk saf ve güzeldi, güneşli bir bahar sabahı gibiydi ve Severus, ömrü boyunca Lily’i sevmeye devam edecekti ama Narcissa’nın yanında hissettikleri bambaşka kelimelerle anlatılacak şeylerdi. Yıldızlarla bezeli bir gece gibiydi Narcissa, insanın gözlerini kapatıp hayallere daldığı, en derin ve gizli arzularının açığa çıktığı güzel bir gece gibiydi. Narcissa’yı mutlu etmek istiyordu Severus, kahkahasını duymak, gülüşünün gözlerinin içine eriştiğini görmek ve sonsuza kadar o gözlere bakmak istiyordu. Ama aynı zamanda Narcissa’yı arzuluyor; dudaklarını öpmek, saçlarının kokusunu içine çekmek, teninin sıcaklığını kendi teninde hissetmek istiyordu. Ve Severus Snape, bu hissettiklerinin nasıl adlandırıldığını pekâlâ biliyor olsa da yüksek sesle dile getirmekten çekiniyordu. Çünkü korkuyordu, itiraf ettiği anda, hislerinin aralarındaki her şeyi mahvetmesinden ve Narcissa’yı kaybetmesine sebep olmasından korkuyordu.

 

Narcissa elini geri çekti yavaşça ve arkasına yaslandı. “Lucius gibi bir adam için, en büyük ceza, bir kadın tarafından kurtarılmış olmak, kendisine boyun eğmesini istediği karısı tarafından kurtarılmış olmak. Neyse ki Rita Skeeter bunu Lucius’a hemen her hafta hatırlatıyor.” Ateşe bakıp belli belirsiz gülümsedi.

 

Yeniden sessizleşen salonda, radyodan yükselen şarkı daha da duyulur hale gelmişti. Severus kendini, odayı dolduran yavaş ve huzurlu müziğe verirken Narcissa’nın yaptığını yaparak arkasına yaslandı ve gözlerini kapattı. Şarkının sözleri fazlasıyla tanıdıktı –ki bu biraz tuhaftı, Severus nadiren büyücü radyosu dinlerdi. Genç cadıların ve büyücülerin bağıra bağıra söyledikleri aşk şarkıları, tabiri yerindeyse basit ve lümpen gelirdi ona. Eski kayıtları çalan Muggle radyolarını dinlemeyi daha çok severdi ve bu şarkıyı da daha önce defalarca dinlemişti.

 

_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

_We’re both of us beneath our love, we’re both of us above_

_Dance me to the end of love_

“Muggle şarkıları?” dedi gözlerini hayretle açarak Narcissa’ya bakarken. Dudaklarından engel olamadığı bir kahkaha döküldü. Narcissa’nın gözleri hala şöminenin içinde yanmakta olan ateşe dikiliydi, Severus’u duyduğuna dair verdiği tek tepki ise yüzünden geçen bir anlık şaşkınlık ifadesi olmuştu.

 

“Weasleyleri aşağı gören ve onlara kendisinin sıradan bulduğu şarabı ikram eden Narcissa Black, Muggle radyosu mu dinliyor? Arthur bunu duysaydı…” Bastıramadığı kahkahası salonda yankılandı.

 

Narcissa parlayan mavi gözlerini hızla ona çevirdi. “Hayatı boyunca eski bir Muggle mahallesinde yaşamış bir melezin müzik zevkimi eleştirmesini reddediyorum, Profesör.” dedi Narcissa, onunkine eş kahkahalar atarak.

 

“Ama bu melezle yirmi beş yıllık cincüce şarabı içiyorsun.” dedi Severus alaylı bir sesle, kaşlarıyla beraber kadehini ukalaca kaldırarak.

 

Narcissa’nın gözleri kadehten Severus’un yüzüne kaydı. “Evet, ayrıca o meleze kimseye anlatmadığım şeyleri de anlatıyorum.” dedi, yüzüne Severus’un bakmaya doyamadığı güzellikte bir ifade yerleştirirken. Başını hafifçe sola eğmişti, dudak kenarları yumuşak bir tebessümle kıvrılmıştı ve gözlerinde dünyanın en güzel bakışları vardı, Severus’un hayatı boyunca acınacak kadar az tattığı duyguları barındıran bakışlar.

 

**_We’re both of us beneath our love, we’re both of us above_ **

****

“Bu daha ne kadar devam edecek, Severus?” Başını biraz daha sola yatırdı, sesi yumuşak, bakışları deliciydi. Severus, gözlerini o mavi ateşlerden kaçırmak istiyordu. Narcissa kendisine böyle bakarken ona olan hislerini nasıl saklayabilirdi, her gece rüyasında onu gördüğünü ve sabahları onun yokluğuna uyandığında yaşadığı düş kırıklığını anlatmadan nasıl durabilirdi? Ama ne kadar isterse istesin çekemiyordu gözlerini karşısındaki kadından, olduğu yere zincirlemişti sanki onu Narcissa ve istediği cevabı alana kadar da bırakacak gibi görünmüyordu.

 

“Savaşın etkilerini silmek uzun sürer, Narcissa.” diye karşılık verdi titrek çıkmaması için uğraş verdiği bir sesle, Narcissa’nın sorusunun altındaki esas manayı bile isteye görmezden gelerek.

 

Narcissa, tek kelime etmeden Severus’a bakmayı sürdürdü bir süre sonra başını salladı gülümseyerek ve bakışlarını karşısında hapsettiği adamdan çekerek yeniden ateşe dikti, hayal kırıklığı okunuyordu yüz hatlarından. “Hep buluyorsun kaçacak bir yol, değil mi, Severus? Bunca yıl Karanlık Lord’u kandırabilmene şaşmamalı.” Kadenin dibinde kalan şarabı içti hızlıca.

 

Severus ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek kadehindeki şarabına dikti gözlerini. Narcissa’nın saklamaya uğraşmadığı hayal kırıklığı, vücudunun her bir zerresine zehirli oklar gibi batıyordu. Ama yine de cesaretini toplayıp cevap veremiyordu sorusuna, dilinin ucuna gelen kelimeler dudaklarının arasından dökülmek yerinde boğazında toplanıp onu boğuyordu her defasında. Onu istiyordu, Narcissa’yı tüm kalbiyle istiyordu ama ona bu hayatta ne vadedebilirdi ki? Kendisi gibi hayattan soyutlanmış, parası olmayan, doğru düzgün bir ailesi bile olmayan, çirkin, kanca burunlu bir adam, bir katil böylesine muhteşem bir kadına ne verebilirdi?

 

“Narcissa, ben…”

 

“Sen, kötü bir adam değilsin, Severus.” diye kestirip attı Narcissa, sert bir sesle. “Eğer diyeceğin buysa.” Öfkeli gözlerini ondan yana çevirdi. Severus, genç kadının en az neşesi kadar karşı koyulamaz olan öfkesi karşısında koltuğunda sindiğini hissetti.

 

Narcissa, gözlerini Severus’un ifadesiz yüz hatlarında gezdirerek aynı sert ses tonuyla devam etti konuşmaya: “Ve bana, Lucius kadar paran olmadığı için beni hak etmediğini söyleyecek olursan, Merlin’e yemin ederim, bu eve bir daha adım atamazsın.”

 

Narcissa’nın öfkeli bakışları yüzünde gezinmeye devam ederken Severus, genç kadının kendisine zihinfend yapıp yapmadığını merak etti bir an. Onu, aklından geçenleri bilecek kadar iyi tanıması, Severus’u hayrete düşürmüş ve biraz da savunmasız hissetmesine yol açmıştı. Karanlık Lord bile erişemezdi bu düşüncelerine ya da Dumbledore bile tahmin edemezdi o anda aklından geçenleri.

 

“Beni nasıl bu kadar kolay affedebildin?” diye soruverdi birden, bir yıldır zihnini meşgul eden soru ansızın dilini ucuna gelince düşünmeksizin dışarı çıkmasına müsaade ederek. Beklemediği bu soru karşısında Narcissa’nın yüzünü şaşkınlık bürüdü, kaşlarından biri hafifçe havaya kalkmıştı.

 

“Size ihanet ettiğimi öğrendiğinde,” diye açıkladı Severus, genç kadının şaşkınlığı karşısında. “Beni nasıl affedebildin?”

 

Narcissa bir kez daha başını salladı ve iç çekerek kadehine tekrar şarap doldurdu. Ardından ayağa kalkarak salonun sokağa bakan penceresine yöneldi. Bir kolunu kendi etrafına sararak şarabından bir yudum aldı ve düşünceli gözlerini gecenin karanlığında birkaç sokak lambasıyla aydınlanan boş sokağa dikti. Dirseğini kendine sardığı koluna, kadehini de yine çenesine dayamıştı. Severus da kalkarak peşinden gitti ve kendisinden bir baş kısa kadının arkasında durarak camdan görünen yansımalarına baktı, Narcissa’nın yüzü düşünceliydi ve hayal kırıklığı hala okunabiliyordu camdan yansıyan yüz hatlarından.

 

“Sen Karanlık Lord’a ihanet ettin, Severus.” dedi Narcissa yavaşça, kadehini çenesinden çekerek pencere pervazına bıraktı ve diğer kolunu da kendine sardı. “Lucius’a ihanet ettin; Antonin’e, Avery’e, Yaxley’e, Bellatrix’e ihanet ettin. Ama bana ihanet etmedin.”

 

“Narcissa, Dumbledore zaten…” diye söze başladı Severus, Narcissa’nın sözlerini yanlış yorumlayarak. Ama bir kez daha sözünü kesti Narcissa, bu defa ipek kadar yumuşak bir sesle.

 

“Ölecekti, biliyorum.” Arkasını dönerek Severus’a baktı, gözlerindeki öfkeli bakışların yerini insanın içini ısıtan mavi pırıltılar almıştı. Elini uzatarak Severus’un şakağına dokundu parmak uçlarıyla nazikçe. “Ama ben ondan bahsetmiyorum.” Parmaklarını daha aşağı indirerek yanağına dokundu. Severus put kesilmişti adeta Narcissa’nın dokunuşu altında, hareket ettiği takdirde yüzünde gezinen yumuşak parmakları kaybedeceğinden korkuyordu sanki.

 

“Lord, Draco’ya Dumbledore’u öldürmesini emrettiğinde neden ilk olarak sana geldim, biliyor musun?” Parmakları yanağından çenesine kayıyordu yavaş yavaş. “Dumbledore’u Draco yerine Bellatrix de öldürebilirdi; bana kızardı, başta kabul etmezdi belki ama en sonunda yapardı. Ama ben sana geldim, çünkü bana yardım edemesen bile en azından beni anlayacağını ve bana destek olmaya çalışacağını biliyordum.”

 

Narcissa’nın parmak uçları çenesinden yukarı çıkıp nazikçe dudaklarına dokunurken Severus, nefesinin boğazında düğümlendiğini hissetti. Buna karşın kalbi çok hızlı atmaya başlamıştı, bir bebeğin kalbi kadar hızlı. Narcissa, parmaklarını dudaklarından çekip avucuyla yanağını kavradı. Severus, Narcissa’nın avucundan yayılan sıcaklığa doğru başını farkında olmadan eğerken gözlerini kapatma dürtüsüne olanca gücüyle karşı koymaya çalıştı.

 

“Sen, hep benim yanımdaydın, Severus. sadece senin yanında kendimi güvende hissediyordum, sadece senin yanındayken bir gün her şeyin düzeleceğini umut edebiliyordum. O büyük malikanede, yolumu kaybettiğimi düşündüğüm her anda bana ışık tutan hep sen oldun. O anlarda yanımda Lucius yoktu, Bella yoktu, Draco yoktu; sen vardın. Sen, onlara ihanet ettin, bana ihanet etmedin.” Severus, gözlerine alışkın olmadığı biçimde yaşların dolduğunu hissederken güzel mavi gözlerdeki hüzünlü bakışa daha fazla dayanamayarak gözlerini kapattı.

 

Bir şey söylemek istiyordu, Narcissa’ya kendisi için ne denli önemli olduğunu anlatmak, ona aşık olduğunu itiraf etmek istiyordu ama artık dilinin ucuna dahi gelmiyordu kelimeler, zihninde durmaksızın birikiyor ve Severus’un ayrıştıramayacağı yığınlar oluşturuyorlardı. Sonra patlar gibi dağılıyor ve binlerce, on binlerce kelime önüne gelen her şeyi yıkıp geçen bir tufan gibi zihninin her köşesini darman duman ediyorlardı.

 

Narcissa, avucunu Severus’un yanağından çekip parmaklarını ılık boynuna, düğmeleri açılmış gömleğinin ortaya çıkardığı yara izlerine değdirdi. “Eğer ölseydin, işte o zaman bana da ihanet etmiş olurdun.” Sesi hüzünlü bir fısıltı halinde çıkıyordu şimdi ve çok yakından geliyordu, fazla yakından. “Ölseydin seni hiçbir zaman affetmezdim.” Dudakları hafifçe tenine, boynundaki yara izlerinden birine temas edince Severus keskin bir nefes aldı ve hızla gözlerini açtı. Narcissa dudaklarını boynuna ikinci defa, bu sefer alttaki yara izine değdirirken Severus, ağzını dolduran iniltinin dışarı çıkmasını engellemek için alt dudağını ısırdı şiddetle.

 

“Sen, iyi bir adamsın, Severus.” Narcissa’nın fısıltısı tenine çarptı. “Seni sevebileceğime inanman, bu kadar mı zor?”

 

Severus’un elleri, kendiliğinden genç kadının beline giderken konuşmak için dudaklarını araladı yavaşça. “Narcissa...” Ama Narcissa bir kez daha sözünü kesti.

 

“Geçen gün rüyamda bir melez gördüm, Severus.” Ellerini, Severus’un göğsüne koyarak geri çekildi ve gözlerini karşısındaki gözlere sabitledi. “Kendisine prens diyordu.”

 

Severus, midesine saplanan yüzlerce krampla araladığını ağzını kapatarak, gözlerini karşısındaki baştan çıkarıcı mavilerden çekemeyerek ve çekmek istemeyerek, elleri Narcissa’nın belinde öylece durdu ve devam etmesini bekledi.

 

“Bazen merak ediyorum.” Narcissa’nın sesi ipek kadar yumuşaktı, başını hafifçe sola eğmişti. “O meleze sadece onun yanında gerçekten mutlu hissettiğimi söylesem ne derdi?”

 

Severus’un gözleri Narcissa’nın tebessüm eden dudaklarına kayarken içine tatlı bir hissin yayıldığını ve göğsüne, tam kalbinin olduğu yere dokunduğunu hissetti. “Seni gülümsetmek için her şeyi yapabileceğini söylerdi.” dedi yumuşak bir sesle, dili tekrar kelimelere kavuşurken, bakışlarını yeniden mavi gözlere çevirerek.

 

Narcissa’nın tebessümü genişlerken çenesini biraz yukarı kaldırdı, yanaklarına hafif bir pembelik gelmişti. “Peki, beni öpmesini isteseydim ne yapardı?”

 

Narcissa’nın sözleri kulaklarından girip beynini bulandırırken Severus’un kalbi çok hızlı atmaya başlamıştı. Narcissa hala aynı tebessümle kendisine bakmaya devam ediyordu. Nasıl da isterdi o dudakları öpmeyi, tutkuyla, defalarca, Narcissa’nın aklını başından alıncaya kadar. Kendi dudaklarının arasına alıp uzun uzun öpmek, tatlarını almak isterdi ve bir daha hiç unutmamak. “Yaşadığın her şeyi unutturana kadar öperdi.” dedi boğuk bir sesle.

 

“Peki, o meleze onu çok sevdiğimi ama cesaret edemediğim için bir türlü söyleyemediğimi itiraf etseydim?”

 

Narcissa’nın sesi çekingen bir fısıltı şeklinde çıkmıştı, yanakları pembeydi ve Severus’a diktiği mavi gözlerinde Severus’un o gözlerde asla göremeyeceğini düşündüğü bir şey vardı, arzu. Severus’un kalbini yakıp kül eden, midesine kramplar saplayan ve karşısındaki kadına duyduğu dayanılmaz tutkuyu serbest bırakan bir arzu. Tek kalp atımı süresinde ellerini Narcissa’nın belinden çekmiş ve yanaklarını avuçlarının arasına almıştı Severus. Yüzleri, Narcissa’nın hızlı soluklarını teninde hissetmesine yetecek kadar yakındı birbirine. “Sana delicesine aşık olduğunu söylerdi.” dedi, daha önce kimseye karşı kullanmadığı sevgi dolu, alçak bir sesle ve dudaklarını karşısındaki dili tutulmuş kadının dudaklarına bastırdı önüne geçemediği bir istekle.

 

****

**_**_Dance me to the end of love_ ** _ **

****

Şarap tadındaydı Narcissa’nın dudakları, Severus’un aklını kaybedene kadar sarhoş olmak istemesine neden oluyordu. Yumuşak ve Severus’un kalbini yakacak kadar sıcaklardı da. Kendi dudaklarının altında ahenkle hareket ediyor ve en az kendi arzusu kadar kuvvetli bir arzuyla öpüşüne karşılık veriyorlardı. Soğuk bir gecede, içinde sıcacık ateşiyle odayı ısıtan bir şöminenin önünde oturmak gibiydi Narcissa’yı öpmek; yarı uykulu bir halde gökyüzünü sihre boğan Ay’ı izlemek gibiydi; huzurlu bir sessizlikte içilen lezzetli bir şarap gibiydi. Severus’un hayal ettiğinden çok daha güzeldi.

 

Dilini nazikçe Narcissa’nın dudaklarında gezdirip onu daha derin öpebilmek için sessizce yalvarırken başının döndüğünü hissediyordu Severus. Başparmaklarıyla Narcissa’nın yanaklarını usulca okşarken genç kadın dudaklarını araladı yalvarışına cevap olarak ve ellerini Severus’un ensesinde birleştirdi ona daha da yaklaşarak. Dilleri birbirine değince Narcissa hafifçe inledi karşısındaki adamın dudaklarına ve parmak uçlarında yükselerek kollarını boynuna sardı, aynı anda Severus kollarını sıkıca Narcissa’nın beline sarmış ve vücutlarını birbirine yaslamıştı.

 

Nefessiz bırakana kadar öptü onu Severus, Narcissa’nın alçak sesli inlemeleri kulaklarından dolup beynini bulandırırken. Dudaklarının tadına doyana kadar defalarca, dakikalarca öptü onu. En sonunda ayrılıp alınlarını birbirine yasladıklarında ikisi de nefes nefese kalmıştı, vücutları hala sımsıkı kenetliydi, Narcissa’nın göğsü hızla inip kalkıyordu.

 

“Severus…” Hızlı soluklarının arasında kesik kesik konuşuyordu. “Durma, lütfen.”

 

Kalbi, kulaklarından giren sözlerin etkisiyle göğsünü parçalamak istermiş gibi atmaya başlarken Severus geri çekildi ve soran gözlerle karşısındaki kadına baktı. Narcissa’nın mavi gözleri çakmak çakmak olmuştu, tutku bürümüştü her bir maviliğin her bir köşesini. Yanakları pembeydi ve aralık dudakları öpülmekten kıpkırmızı kesilmişti. Severus, içinde bir şeylerin kıpırdandığını hissederken kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı var gücüyle.

 

“Narcissa…” Genç kadın hızla başını sallayarak sözünü kesti.

 

“Evet, çok fazla şarap içtim ve hayır, pişman olmayacağım.” dedi nefessiz bir şekilde, bir kez daha Severus’un aklından geçenleri tahmin ederek. Parmak uçlarında yükseldi ve dudaklarını Severus’un boynuna bastırdı tekrar, bu sefer daha kuvvetlice. “Seni seviyorum, Severus Snape.” Öptüğü yerde dilini gezdirdi usulca.

 

Severus, dudaklarının arasından bir iniltinin dökülmesine mani olamazken başını çevirdi ve Narcissa’nın dudaklarını kendi dudaklarının arasına aldı tekrar. Daha farklıydı artık öpüşleri, daha tutkuluydu, daha derindi. Narcissa’nın parmakları sakar hareketlerle gömleğinin düğmelerini açmaya çalışırken genç kadının dudaklarını serbest bırakıp boynuna eğildi Severus. Karamelimsi bir kokusu vardı Narcissa’nın teninin, Severus’un her nefeste daha fazlasını solumak istediği ve yumuşaktı dudaklarını ve dilini üzerinde gezdirdiği beyaz ten.

 

“Seni seviyorum, Narcissa Black.” diye fısıldadı usulca, kulağının arkasını öperken. Narcissa’nın hafifçe güldüğünü duydu hayal meyal, burnu sarı saçların kokusuyla dolup taşarken.

 

“Çok uzun sürdü.”

 

Severus, yüzlerini aynı seviyeye getirerek nazikçe gülüşünden öptü genç kadını. “Cesaret edemedim.” Gözlerini kapatarak tekrar öptü gülümseyen dudaklarını.

 

Gözlerini açtığında salonun gül kurusu duvar kağıtları ve şöminedeki ateşin ışığı gitmiş, yerini karanlık bir oda almıştı. Odada parlayan tek şey, Narcissa’nın arzu ve sevgi dolu mavi gözleriydi. Severus gözlerini onlardan ayırmadan genç kadını kollarının arasına alarak havaya kaldırdı ve yumuşak hareketlerle yatağa uzattı.

 

Narcissa’nın vücudunun her bir zerresini keşfederken genç kadının inlemeleri ve adını fısıldayan sesi odayı dolduruyor ve Severus, Nagini’nin geride bıraktığı mutsuzluktan arınıyordu nihayet farkında olmadan.


End file.
